Sunrise
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: Two girls are changed into Pokemon and enter a new world. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, of course! Lame summary...


**A/N:** This story is based loosely on the plotline of PMD1, but with fourth-gen Pokemon included as well. The Vulpix is actually me, Emerald. :P Yeah, shoot me. There will be mild crossover with other series. Shoot me again, go ahead.

"Ahh...my head," muttered the creature. She slowly stood, then paused. She remembered that when she fell asleep, she had been a human girl, asleep in her own bed. Now she stood on all fours, and was covered in orange-red fur. She paused, looking herself over, realizing a pointed snout and curly orange hair. Turning around, she noticed six tails, the same color as her hair and curling up in the same way.

"I've become...a Vulpix?" she demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're awake at last," commented a voice. She looked around, then noticed a bored-looking brown foxlike creature sitting under a bush. It was another female, like her. However, she had a white ruff around her neck, and only one fluffy tail, similar to her ears. "Do you know where we are?"

"No...I just woke up and I was like this. I can't...I can't even remember my name...something to do with the sun...Morning? Yes, Morning, I think that's my name."

"Well, you're not alone, then. I have no idea what I am, or where I am, or even what I was!"

"No memories at all? Maybe you were human, like me? Can't you remember anything?"

"My name...? Something to do with a plant..." The creature paused, remembering something. A torrent of snow, pouring down on them...screaming, guns being fired. But nothing more came. She looked up. An ivy bush... "Ivy?"

"That's a pretty name..."

"Hey, gals, you look lost." Both of them spun around, to see a pinkish catlike creature staring at them. The voice was masculine, but the appearance...

"I do not want to hear anything about being a male Skitty. I've had enough teasing." The friendly voice deepened to more of a growl then. "Why can't I be a male, eh? What's wrong with that?"

"Er...nothing," replied Morning. "We...were humans, and we just woke up here."

"Humans, eh?" said the Skitty, tilting his head. He didn't seem to believe them much, judging from his grin. "Well, anyway, I'll be glad to show you around. What are your names, my pretty ones?"

"Don't call us that," hissed Morning. "Or I'll burn you!"

The Skitty paused, giving her an odd look. "I doubt you can achieve anything beyond a little Ember. But as you wish. I won't try to flirt with you anymore." He turned around with a sigh. Morning leaned towards Ivy and whispered, "You think we can trust him?"

"Perhaps-he seems nice enough. We should be a match for him if he turns out to have ulterior motives."

"I hope you're right."

"Gals? Ya coming?"

"We are coming. However, I'd like to know your name," said Ivy, glancing at him.

"Call me Sable," he replied. "I know it's such a stupid name, since I'm bright pink. But hey, I had to try something to sound cool." Morning paused, then walked to his side and placed her paw on his shoulder.

"I think it's fine." Sable blushed, but Morning gave him a hard glare. "I said _it's _fine, not _you're _fine." Ivy chuckled, and dashed ahead to keep up. The three of them walked on, wondering about what would come. Sable felt that both these girls were new to the place, and definitely needed someone to look after them. Morning was struggling to remember her past, her family. And Ivy...she walked along, taking in everything. Her eyes were unusually hard and calculating.

* * *

"We're in wild Pokemon territory now," warned Sable. "They used to be quite friendly to strangers, but things have been happening recently..." He sighed, then spun around. A large purple butterfly-like creature was hovering in front of them.

"Yaah!" he screamed, lunging forwards. The creature quickly flapped upwards, releasing a strange green powder that fell onto Sable's face. He groaned and fell down, asleep.

"Do not attack! I mean you no harm. I merely put the Skitty to sleep for a moment. He will wake up soon. I merely wish for you to rescue my son, a Caterpie. He fell into one of the holes that has suddenly opened, and I can't get him out!"

"But you can fly..." pointed out Morning, confused.

"Yes, but the crevice is too narrow. I'd be unable to spread my wings! Please try to get through!"

"We'll...help," said Ivy at last. "Tell us where to go."


End file.
